In an intermodal freight distribution business, a client may wish to track a container of a shipment of goods delivered through a land based route (e.g., by train, bus, truck). For example, the client may wish to estimate how long the shipment of containers may take to reach a destination. Furthermore, the client may wish to receive a report of an event related to a movement and/or a manipulation of the container of the shipment (e.g. loading/unloading on a freight train or tractor chassis, opening/closing of doors). Tracking devices may not work when placed on the container of the shipment because there may not be enough power during the shipment. In addition, a harsh and an inclement environment may damage any external items (e.g. tracking devices) affixed to the container.